The invention relates to configuring a computer system.
A computer system typically has a frame, or chassis, upon which components of the system are mounted. These components typically include mass storage devices and system circuit boards. One of these system boards, called a motherboard, typically has a central processing unit (CPU) around which most of the processing activity of the computer system is centered.
Computer system designers primarily design the chassis to accommodate a particular motherboard form factor which defines, among other things, the physical dimensions of the motherboard and the placement of expansion cards inside the chassis. Typically, a chassis designed for one motherboard form factor is not capable of accommodating a motherboard having a different form factor. Thus, for example, a motherboard having an ATX form factor typically cannot be used with a chassis designed for an NLX or an LPX form factor.